Marina vs Piratas!
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Antonio es el capitán de la marina española, Arthur es el famoso capitán de un barco pirata. Estos dos hombres destinados a odiarse terminan enamorándose ¿que pasara con estos dos hombre? Fail de sumary u.u pero pasen a leer :3 AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, Ariasu-sama viene con un nuevo fic, esta vez es SPUK, nació a consecuencia de muchas imágenes SPUK que vi, de la época de piratas X3 Espero les guste.**

**Bueno, como pueden leer, será únicamente ****SPUK ****con I****ggy ****en todo momento de ****UKE****, si no te gusta no leas, además contiene lemon!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es de propiedad de Ariasu-sama, solo uso los personajes de Himaruya Hidekaz como diversión, si Ariasu-sama fuera dueña de Hetalia haría un millar de cosas con los personajes!**

•( ).•*´¨`*• •( )

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las solitarias calles de Londres se veían más lúgubres a causa de la lluvia que parecía tormenta, nadie quería salir, y los valientes lo hacían por prioridades.

En esas lúgubres calles un pequeño rubia permanecía oculto en un callejón, temblando de frio, pues solo usaba una camiseta de mangas largas toda percudida y desgarrada, escondido entre las cajas y barriles que amontonaba afuera el establecimiento; este niño tenía oculta la cara entre las piernas mientras devoraba ávidamente una hogaza de pan que, previamente a la tormenta, había robado. Y era lógico, pues en ese tiempo los huérfanos y la pobreza inundaban Londres incluso más que las lluvias constantes. Pero no solo esa ciudad, en casi todo el reino de Inglaterra había mucha gente pobre.

Cuando el niño ya iba por la cuarta hogaza de pan que había robado escucho unos gritos y enseguida llegaron los oficiales junto al dueño de la panadería que asalto.

Al estar en un callejón el pequeño no podía escapar, ¡y tanto que le había costado encontrar ese escondite!

Los oficiales y el panadero se acercaron lentamente, mientras el pequeño buscaba con sus ojos color esmeralda una salida… no había…

-Esto te enseñara a no robar, pequeño mocoso –decían entre dientes los oficiales de la marina mientras golpeaban al niño.

-Mas te vale no volver a robarme, bloody kid! –dijo el panadero mientras pateaba al niño.

Cuando terminaron de "castigar" al niño se alejaron del callejón, la tormenta ya parecía ser solo una delicada llovizna, pero el niño lloraba, herido, totalmente lastimado, y aun hambriento.

Se sobo las partes del cuerpo que le dolían, prácticamente todas, y se paso el dedo por sus cejas demasiado gruesas, para después limpiarse las lagrimas que aun descendían por sus ojos.

-Si… si tuviera poder, au! Snif… y fuerza… ite… los haría pagar muy caro…

Después el pequeño cayó desmayado en el frio y húmedo empedrado…

.

.

.

El sol le molestaba en los ojos, trato de incorporarse cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el abdomen, de hecho, sentía dolor en casi todo su cuerpo. Trato de incorporarse, pero con un gemido de dolor cayó de súbito en la cama.

-Cuidado niño, será mejor que no te levantes.

Arthur se puso alerta ipso facto pero en seguida se recostó. Vio a un hombre mayor, quizá de casi 40 años o más, con una gran barba negra y rizada, y un cabello largo y rizado, igual de mugriento que la barba y las ropas, llevaba unos pantaloncillo un poco bombachos azul marino, sujetos con un listón carmín y una camiseta sucia de manga larga –antes blanca- abierta de la parte superior, por el olor reconoció el alcohol que tenía en las manos, una gran botella de ron.

-¿Q-quién es usted? –pregunto temeroso, viendo las vendas mugrientas que recorrían su torso, brazos, muñecas y piernas. Entonces descubrió que ya no llevaba su mugrienta camiseta, solo unos pantalones bombachos muy grandes para él, también en un sucio color azul marino.

Rápidamente se cubrió con las raídas, remendadas y sucias sabanas de antiguo color blanco, pues ahora eran amarillas.

El hombre de la barba rio con ganas.

-¿Qué eres mocoso? ¿Acaso eres niña para tapar tu pecho con las sabanas? wajajajaja.

Arthur se sonrojo, pensándolo bien, era estúpido taparse, era un hombre después de todo.

-Yo soy Barba sucia, el pirata más sucio de los 7 mares wajajajaja –y volvió a beber de la botella.

Arthur pensó en seguida que estaba borracho, pero escucho que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, así que quizá ese hombre simplemente era conocido por ese nombre porque era un desastre y nada pulcro. Aunque Arthur pensó que no debería decir nada, después de todo el también estaba sucio siempre.

-¿Y tu cómo te llamas mocoso?

Arthur volvió a enrojecer- M-me dicen conejo.

El otro hombre se carcajeo estridentemente, tan alto que lastimaba un poco los oídos de Arthur.

-Pero que nombre tan hermoso, wajajajaja.

Arthur frunció el ceño mientras sus ojos se abnegaban en lágrimas, trataba de detenerlas pero era en vano, una vez que sentía que lloraría no se podría detener. E inevitablemente las lágrimas cayeron, callando al hombre que se reía como si no hubiera un mañana.

-O-oe niño, no llores, no es para tanto, _los hombres no lloran_ así que venga, deja de llorar.

Arthur dejo de llorar, aunque aun sollozaba.

-pues bien, entonces… conejo, ¿en serio?

-M-mi verdadero nombre es Arthur.

-Arthur, pues por allí hubiésemos comenzado –dijo bebiendo de nuevo, Arthur volvió a sonrojarse.

Arthur miro el lugar, todo sucio y revestido de madera casi podrida.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Mmm, no se la verdad, casi nunca paro en Londres, es tan deprimente, pero caminaba en la noche, bajo la fría lluvia (y como la odio!) cuando te encontré, herido e inconsciente… no sé, me dio pena dejarte allí, te traje y uno de mis hombres te curo.

-Gra-gracias.

-De nada –y volvió a tomar de la botella.

Entonces Arthur aprovecho el silencio para pensar, ese hombre de allí era pirata, y según lo que había oído los piratas matan, saquean, violan, beben y demás cosas horripilantes, pero este hombre parecía amable y fue la primera persona en el mundo que le ayudo, todos siempre le dieron la espalda, y ahora, este desconocido con quien jamás se había encontrado en sus 10 años de vida le ayudaba, aunque no estaba seguro si pediría algo a cambio…

-¿Y tus padre Arthur?

-Muertos –respondió sin inmutarse, después de todo jamás los había conocido, ¿cómo extrañar aquello que jamás conoció?

-Oh, lo siento hip, también mis padre están muertos…

Y segundos después el hombre callo inconsciente. Arthur lo miro sorprendido, pero con mucho esfuerzo dejo al hombre en la cama.

Lo que Arthur no sabía es que ese encuentro marcaría su vida para siempre, trazándole un nuevo camino…

Cuando el hombre despertó y su borrachera desapareció tomo a Arthur como un hijo y le enseño el arte de la piratería.

Arthur creció aprendiendo muy rápido, era sorprenderte ver que ese chiquillo que lloraba por nada se convertía lentamente en un hombre, la tripulación después de un tiempo de desconfianza paso a tenerle respeto y cuando ese fatídico día en que su capitán y padre adoptivo falleció –a causa de la marina española- Arthur tomo el mando del barco a los 17 años, muy joven para ser capitán, pero sin dudas era muy bueno, pues era muy inteligente y dominaba bastante bien los planos cartesianos, las brújulas, sabía leer el cielo y demás, su tripulación llego hasta admirarlo, y la reputación del capitán Kirkland llego mas allá de Inglaterra, llego hasta las península ibérica y más allá, el terrible y temido capitán Kirkland, leyenda de los 7 mares, a tan solo la edad de 19 años. .. Y esta es la historia de su primer amor… de él y del capitán de la marina española de la que juro vengarse, Antonio Fernández Carriendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien, aquí está el capitulo 0-a!... seguro se preguntaran "¿0-a?" "¿Por qué?" pues porque lo considero como un prologo, esta es la "cara de Arthur" y luego sigue la "cara de Antonio" ("0-b") Ariasu-sama espera de corazón que les haya gustado, por favor, si es así déjenle comentarios ;)**

**En fin, siempre quise escribir SPUK, es de mis parejas preferidas, pero casi nunca encuentro nada de ellos :( y lo poco que hay casi siempre es de Toño de uke DX, y la verdad no me imagino a Arthur de seme, se que a muchas les gusta así, pero en lo personal siempre lo veré de uke, así que no me gustan los fics que lo tengan de seme, aunque el AsaKiku es "pasable" pero no lo leo ni lo miro mucho, así que espero hacer muchos fics de ukeArthie~ . De hecho estoy trabajando en unos crack con Iggy de uke o.O, es por petición de unas amigas, uno es de nyo!Hungria x Inglaterra o.O fue "re" difícil tratar de hacer uno de ello, es decir, me lo pidieron en versión hetalia, y me exprimí el cerebro pensando en cómo hacerlo, porque si fuera un AU al menos podría manejarlo, pero gracias a oniichan, Austria, Prussia y la guerra de Prusia y Austria al fin se me ocurrió algo ;)**

**Otro de los proyectos crack que tengo es uno de nyo!Belarús x Inglaterra, lo bueno es que este si es en una especie de AU, lo que me lo facilita, entre otros proyectos (terminare todos mis fics, no se preocupen!), así que si ustedes quieren un fic (especialmente de Iggy de uke) adelante, no duden en pedírmelos, soy algo lenta, pero garantizo terminarlos ^w^ **

**Bueno, supongo que es todo, recuerden, si les gusto dejen muchos comentarios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Me de nuevo :3**

**Allen: que infantil eres.**

**Lo sé!, es que estoy contenta por los comentarios, estoy muy happy!**

**Allen: *facepalm***

**En fin, aquí está la segunda parte, la "0-b" con la versión de vida de Toño ^3^**

**Sin más a leer ve~**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es de propiedad de Ariasu-sama, solo uso los personajes de Himaruya Hidekaz como diversión, si Ariasu-sama fuera dueña de Hetalia haría un millar de cosas con los personajes!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sol se encontraba en lo más alto de esa ciudad costera mientras un hombre con poblado bigote castaño y piel morena firmaba unos documentos, vistiendo un elegante traje carmesí.

Unos golpes en la puerta le alertaron de la visita que tenía.

-Adelante. –dijo con su voz gruesa.

Las puertas blancas se abrieron de a doble vez, venia una señora von un moño apretado y un vestido de un azul tan oscuro que podría pasar por negro, la mujer ya tenía arrugas y llevaba lentes de montura cuadrada.

-Señor Fernández, su esposa e hijo menor han venido.

El hombre suspiro –y les dije que estoy ocupado.

-¿Problemas con los piratas señor?

-Como siempre, no entiendo como el imperio inglés no controla sus piratas.

-Bueno, no es como si fueran los únicos, padre.

Dijo el joven de 15 años que acababa de entrar al despacho de su padre, Jorge Fernández. El lugar estaba pintado de color blanco, con elegantes decorados en las paredes a la altura de la rodilla de un hombre promedio, el lado izquierdo de la pared estaba compuesto por el librero repleto de los libros de altamar, habían algunos cuadros destacando, lleno de los hermosos de paisajes que rodeaban la ciudad, y también del océano. Un par de plantas en las esquinas y el escritorio, en la parte sur e la habitación, y justo detrás de este los grandes ventanales que dan al océano.

El joven era bastante parecido a su padre, alto, de tez morena, y cabello castaño, pero los ojos eran iguales a los de su madre, de un hermoso verde.

-Pero son los piratas ingleses los que más nos joden hijo.

-Eso no es completamente cierto padre –dijo obstinadamente el menor- aunque los piratas estén fastidiando la economía de España no es por completa culpa del Imperio Inglés.

-Joven… -comenzó la mujer, pero el hombre se había levantado y le planto cara a su hijo, dándole una sonora bofetada.

-Tú extraña fijación por el Imperio Británico debería desaparecer Antonio, eso si quieres ser el próximo capitán de la gran marina española.

El joven que tenía la cara volteada por el golpe se enderezo, mirando fijamente los ojos castaños de su padre.

-No es una fijación padre, es admiración.

El ho9mbre se dio la vuelta, viendo el mar desde los ventanales.

-Petra, dile a mi mujer que espere en el salón, tendré una charla con mi hijo.

-Si señor –y la mujer cerró las puertas del despacho.

-Antonio –dijo sin apartar en ningún momento su mirada del mar, con sus manos apretadas tras la espalda, mientras el ojiverde copiaba la postura paterna- es bueno interesarse por algo, pero no es bueno obsesionarse con ello, ¿Cuántas veces haz viajada ya a Londres?

-La siguiente semana será el quinto viaje.

El hombre frente a él pareció tensarse.

-¿Tu quinto viaje? ¿Te das cuenta que tienes solo 15 años?

-Así es padre.

El hombre se devolvió, viendo ceñudo a su hijo.

-¿Y que puede tener de interesante esa ciudad tan lluviosa y sombría?

-Eso es asunto mío, padre

El hombre se sentó de vuelta en el escritorio.

-Con todas esas libertades que te ha dado tu madre te has vuelto insolente.

-Con todo respeto padre, las "libertades" que menciona solo están limitadas a su autorización –dijo con desprecio.

Jorge se levanto tan de repente que causo un estruendo con la silla al caerse al piso.

-Déjate de estupideces Antonio, te lo advierto. Estoy arto de tus estúpidas obsesiones hacia Britania, ¿te das cuenta de que es nuestro enemigo?

-¿Nuestro? Pero si yo lo amo –dijo sonriente, desafiante.

El hombre en un segundo estaba plantado ante su hijo y de una fuerte bofetada lo mando al piso.

Antonio no derramo ninguna lagrima, ni mostro debilidad, tan pronto llego al piso se puso de pie, como si nada, adoptando de nuevo la postura que tenia momentos atrás.

-Deja de joder, maldición Antonio, no entiendes tu posición, TÚ SERAS EL NUEVO CAPITAN DE LA MARINA ESPAÑOLA, DE LA GRAN ARMADA INVENCIBLE.

-Antes me hago pirata…

.

.

.

Antonio se encontraba sentado en una colina cercana al mar, tenía la mejilla izquierda completamente roja e inflamada.

-Parece más un animal que un padre –dijo en un suspiro.

No es como si odiara a su padre, lo quiere a pesar de todo, y cuando era más niño lo admiraba profundamente, pero cuando su hermano se fugo a Portugal su padre parecía más distante, y muchas cosas cambiaron, una de ellas fue que casi le suprimió la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera, prácticamente estaba obsesionado con la idea de que él lo sucedería.

-Y me dice a mi obsesionado…

Y es que él usualmente se comportaba como el hijo que su padre deseaba, pero que criticara a Inglaterra era imperdonable, Antonio sí que tenía una fijación por esa pequeña isla… y era por eso, porque era pequeña y todavía compartía su terreno con otros dos países, y aun así esa islita lograba oponerse a España y a cualquier país que quisiera poner sus garras en ella, sobrevivía y era de las mejores, un gran país a pesar de ser tan joven y pequeño. ¿Por qué su padre no podía entender eso, lo increíble que era Inglaterra?

Antonio volvió a suspirar.

-Bounjour mon ami.

Antonio se giro al ver a un joven rubio de cabello largo acercándose a él.

-Hola Francis –dijo sonriente.

Francis Bonnefoy era el hijo de un rico comerciante francés que se caso hace poco con una marquesa francesa, era rubio de ojos azules, y al igual que él, tenía 15 años.

-Woa! ¿qué te paso en la cara? –dijo preocupado por la mejilla roja e hinchada.

-Nada importante.

-¿Tu padre acaso no es unos des hombres más importantes del reino?

-¿Cómo es que sabes?

-Por favor mon ami, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Esa mejilla me dice que tuviste otro enfrentamiento con tu padre, ¿verdad?

-Pues para que te miento, si.

-¿Otra vez por tu fijación con Anglaterre?

Antonio asintió.

-Ah, Antonio, pareciera que amaras discutir con tu papá.

-No es eso Francis, tú nunca lo entenderías.

Francia se sentó junto a su amigo después de acercarse a la orilla del mar y le tendió un pañuelo mojado, Antonio se lo puso sintió un poco de dolor y alivio.

-Ah, que refrescante, gracias Francis.

El otro se encogió.

-¿Por qué dices que no lo entendería mon ami?

-Bueno, tú eres joven, rico y puedes hacer lo que quieras, yo no tengo ese privilegio.

Francis soltó una risa aristocrática.

-Pero si tú también eres rico y libre de hacer lo que quieras.

-No todo, mi padre quiere que lo suceda una vez se retire, y aunque amo al mar…

-¿… no te permitirías ser capitán? ¿Verdad?

Antonio asintió mientras la brisa movía sus cabellos. El moreno se puso en pie, estirándose un poco.

-Y es que, ¿por qué no dejarme ser lo que yo quiera? ¡A este paso yo también me escapare!

-¿Y a donde irías mon diu?

-No sé, quizá a Inglaterra.

Francis sonrió burlón- ¿y por qué no te casas con Inglaterra?

-Créeme que lo haría si pudiera –dijo cayendo de sentón.

-Pero si eres cabezota, sabes, yo tampoco le veo lo tan interesante a ese país, ¿por qué tu si?

-No sé, por su historia, pos su economía, cultura… piratería… -eso último lo dijo con un ligero sonrojo.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te atrae la piratería Antonio? –dijo Francis alzando la voz.

-Shhhh, lo que pasa es que… bueno… no es como sí… em… yo…

-N i siquiera tienes nada que decir.

-No es eso, es solo que… sinceramente les tengo envidia.

-¿Envidia? ¿Por qué? Son sucios, apestan, son feos y con malos modales, asesinos rateros y violadores también.

-No envidio eso idiota –dijo viendo la cara que el francés ponía- sino que envidio su libertad.

-¿Libertad?

-Si, ¿no lo vez? ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran cuando quieran sin tener que pedirle nada a nadie, además pueden estar en el océano todo lo que ellos quieran… me gustaría poder hacer eso de mi vida –dijo abrazando sus rodillas- vivir libremente en el mar…

-Y además muchos piratas son de Inglaterra…

-Si… eh?!

-Jajajaja, ¡estás tan rojo como un tomate! (N/A no sé si en esa época allí había tomate, pero hagamos de cuenta que si ;)) ¡deberías ver tu cara!

-Cállate, solo que me gusta esa isla, pero no es de eso de lo que hablo.

-Si no de tu libertad como pirata –dijo el rubio burlón.

Pero antes de que el moreno dijera algo alguien le interrumpió.-

-Pero si lo piratas no son libres, obedecen al capitán.

-Gilbert! –gritaron los dos.

No lejos del árbol donde estaban recargados se les acercaba un chico albino, piel blanca, ojos rojos y pelo plateado.

-Kesesese, yo sé que soy muy impresionante y se morían por la presencia del increíble yo.

-Jajajajaja.

Los tres amigos reían y bromeaban hasta el ocaso, los tres eran muy buenos amigos desde los 4 años, todos tenían 15 años, aunque Antonio era el mayor por un par de meses… pero algo inesperado paso…

.

.

.

Unos años después, cuando Antonio tenía 17 años hubo un ataque pirata a los puertos y su padre e zarpó para encontrar a esos rufianes… pero jamás volvió, el capitán de la marina Jorge Fernández de la Rosa falleció en un trampa, un ataque a traición, solo unos pocos sobrevivientes contaron con horror la historia…

Antonio juro venganza ante la tumba de su padre, y justamente su padre comenzaba a comprenderle, justamente ya se llevaban mejor, no podía creer que los piratas hubieran hecho eso… no, si lo creía, después de todo los piratas saqueaban, robaban, saqueaban… y asesinaban… tan idealizados los tenía que olvido de lo que eran capaces, se sentía mal, sentía que era su culpa que su padre hubiera muerto… si le hubiera ayudado, si hubiera entrenado más… si no hubiera estado tan obsesionado… si hubiera viajado menos… quizá, tan solo quizá…

Antonio pasó de ser una persona cálida y risueña a una persona fría, pues justo después su madre murió de la tristeza, esos malvados _piratas ingleses_ le habían quitado a su padre y a su madre… y se las haría pagar…

Unos años después se convirtió en el capitán de la marina española, tal y como el anterior capitán lo deseaba, y se embarco con todos los barcos de la armada a ponerle un refreno no solo a los piratas, sino a la isla que lo producía en masa, Inglaterra…

Y por algunos años así siguió… hasta que conoció a ese pirata inglés, Arthur Kirkland, que libero las emociones que había guardado fuertemente en su corazón…

Y así comienza la historia de amor de estos dos jóvenes, al estilo Romeo y Julieta…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, aquí ya está el capitulo "0-b", el siguiente ya comienza con la historia normal, espero les guste.**

**Si piensan que Antonio exagera en su reacción al rato verán porque es que esta así, ya verán, si tiene una buena razón… según yo ****(****ε****)/ ****.**

**Bueno, espero dejen muchos comentarios con dudas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas  
(no destructivas!).**

**Hasta el siguiente capi donde nuestros protas se conocen** 八(｡･ω･｡)八 **(creo)**

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
